The Ghosts of his Past
by Dagshock
Summary: Hiccup is disowned by his tribe, his used to be friends and hiS father for being to weak. So he runs away to a different tribe the Pale Hammer Tribe. Years later he is Cheif of the new named Drage Tribe who accepts any outcasts, his life is amazing ever since he left Berk, he has a wife, a child and everything is great but when the past appears can he cope and forgive FIRSTFANFIC
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup was disowned by his tribe, his friends and his father for being weak he ran for he was abused and bullied, ignored and beaten down. Years later Hiccup is the chief of his own village the Drage Tribe with a wife, a child and another one coming on the way but when trouble brews can Hiccup defeat this new foe with the ghosts of his past coming for him?


	2. Leaving

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _11 Years Ago_**

 _Hiccup POV_

As I sat on top of Toothless watching as the island of Berk become a small dot on the horizon.

I turned around and spoke to Toothless "Well bud looks like we free now your free because we can fly whenever we want to now and I'm free from that God forsaken Island." I smiled at him he turned to me grinning his gummy toothless grin and turn back to continue flying. I smiled realising Toothless was my friend not someone who would abuse me or hurt me someone who would use me to get something I directed Toothless to start flying south because it would get warmer better for me and Toothless after a while I was starting to remember what happened to me when I was on Berk my last memories on Berk...

 _Flashback_

 _"You've done it! You've done it Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber shouted down my ear._

 _I don't remember much after that all I knew was that I had to get of this island I ran to my house and wrote a note to Stoick my father saying that I was leaving and wrote a separate note to Gobber I grabbed a few bags and stored 3 note books, my dagger, a bow which I made myself which I have pretty good accuracy and a few pairs of clothes. I jumped out of my window I said a few heys, gave out autographs that sort of thing but I knew that if I wasn't good in dragon training they wouldn't be speaking to me._

 _I reached the cove and shouted "Leaving! We are totally leaving, pack up were going on a trip forever!" no one was around so I grabbed Toothless flew away and realised the fact that I was so lucky._

 _Present_ time

I flew on toothless till it became night so we landed on a nearby island filled withe berries and squirrels I took out my bow and arrow, aimed and shot one, two, three of the squirrels. I gathered some fire wood and Toothless set it ablaze. My first dinner of being free was squirrel and berries, not the best but I could do worse as I started I get sleepy I cuddled up to Toothless and fell asleep in the nightfury's arms. We woke and and ate breakfast again squirrel and berries and we rode of towards the south and as we were flying I shouted out to the world

"I AM HICCUP THE WILD, THE FIRST DRAGON RIDER EVER!"

 **Sry if this chapter was too short but this is my first fanfic but next chapter will be longer and next chapter will be about when Berk found out Hiccup leaving and how Hiccup came to the Pale Hammers. AGAIN SRY FOR THE SUPER SHORT CHAPTER.**


	3. IM SORRY

_**I'm not abandoning my story's!**_

My Microsoft Word had shut down for some reason and I have fixed it so I will add chapters more now. As you may know I have two fanfictions on the go know and I have realised how tough having two on the go is, I have decided to pause a fanfiction and I am having trouble deciding this story. I am asking you to vote on which fanfiction will be paused, remember I am pausing the fanfiction not cancelling it. I feel like both fanfictions have lots of potential and I wish to continue with both. The voting will end at the 14th of August and no matter what I will use your votes and I will continue with both my fanfictions. Please review or comment what ever you want to call it and I hope that everyone who is reading this has a splendid day

Dagshock 😊😊😊


	4. The Discovery

Chapter 2

Astrid's POV

"That stupid, useless, worthless Hiccup. How is he beating me? ARRRRRGGGGGG!" I screamed into the air, throwing my axe into a tree splitting it in half.

I trudged over to retrieve my axe and noticed rows of trees were split in half, knocked over. I walked over and uncovered a cove with a lake in the centre, with big long trees dotted around it and a big clearing next to them. I didn't think anything of it until my eye caught a glimpse of red splattered on the floor.

I discovered a path travelling down to the bottom of this cove. To get a closer inspection of this mysterious splatter of red. There was a shield in the way to get into the cove

" _Hiccup's shield."_ I noticed I swung my axe down, cleaving it in half so I could get past. I started to stroll in the woods taking in the beauty of this place.

"Wow…." I softly whispered; the water had a crystal blue completion with the sun reflecting into it creating a shiny, sparkling effect. The green of the trees and grass in perfect contrast with the blue of the water and also the red blood smeared across the ground, tuffs of green fabric on the blood and a knife on the ground.

I ran towards the knife, picked it up and started to inspect it. Intricate design with a leather grip on the handle.

"Yep this is Hiccup's knife. But then that means…" I ran over to the blood and picked up the cloth soaked in blood.

"But who would do such a." Further away I spotted a pitch-black dragon scale a bit further way. I've never seen one like this before. Realising what had occurred I ran back to the village to tell the chief.

"CHIEF, CHIEF, CHIEF." I yelled while sprinting into the village attracting the attention of everyone on the street.

"pant, pant, pant."

Stoick comes up to me so grabs me by the shoulders. "Lass what's going on are your hurt, are you okay.

"Chief, It's Hiccup I think he's been taken by a dragon."

"What do you mean lass?" He questioned

"I found a cove deep in the wood, and there was blood on the floor along with a part of Hiccup's shirt in it. Also, his dagger was thrown to the side and I discovered a dragon scale on the floor next to it, but I have never seen one like this before."

He stared at me for a few seconds trying to decipher if I was lying

"Everyone grab your weapons, were going to look for my boy."

Timeskip

It's been three days since I've been to that cove and since the search for Hiccup started and some people were beginning to lose hope.

"Stoick I'm sorry but it's been three days and we have yet to find him." Spitelout told him "If you want an heir you always have Snotlout."

"…Fine, ok I'll give up the search." As I witnessed them talk, I realised that it's never going to be the same without him here.

"DRAGONS!" No time to think about it now, I grab my bucket and prepare to take down fires. I watch the elders take down the dragons, my big test is tomorrow, and I need to learn. I'm going to win and prove myself to everyone.

 **-Ok I just want to add that I am going to make a few changes first off, I am not adding Kamikaze as I did not know that she was a character in the books. I have not read any of the books and I am strictly going off the movies and Tv shows. Second the Pale Hammer Tribe is going to be strictly OCs so yeah, if you want to add a Character you can. So basically, I will be creating Hiccups wife and children but if anyone comments creating a character I will let them. Give me a few simple details of what they look like, personality and dragon (But nothing too OP like a bewilderbeast, Red death or Screaming Death) and I will make it work. I will also use your name if you want. Finally, I am sorry for not uploading sooner I have been a lot busy, please place comments if you want to but I want to give you a piece of advice:**

 **STAY INSIDE CORONAVIRUS IS A MAJOR PROBLEM STAY 2- METERS APART AND SUPPORT ANYONE IF YOU CAN.**

 **There we go be safe and I will post another one to this story in 2 weeks and my other story in a weeks time.**


End file.
